Changing Me
by Star-Of-Hearts
Summary: Draco Malfoy was hated and despised after the War. But an opportunity arises, and he is given the chance to be someone different. Can he keep up the disguise, even when it means lying to the people he truly cares about?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please stick with me on this. I'm not very good at writing stories and then finishing them. I tend to rush into things with Draco and Hermione. But I'm gonna try to keep things flowing smoothly here. I've been reading stories and have taken inventory on what not to do. So please keep faith in me. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_Draco looked down at that beautiful face. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved her. Her lips were full and red and her creamy skin pale. Draco couldn't believe that she had come into his life. He had never expected her to be a part of the sad excuse of a life he had. It had all been a bit sudden, he guessed it all started maybe four years ago? Yes, that's where it all started._

Years after the Final Battle, and Draco was working at a low wage place. He was paying his way through a muggle school, realizing that no one would hire him in the Wizarding world and it was best to find something in the muggle world. It had been a hard thing to realize, but eventually he had come to terms with it. But it was a specific day that he counted it all back to. A day in August, before school started and before the weather really started cooling down. Draco was working in the middle of the afternoon, taking stock of all the Hogwarts books they had in the back.

Within a week, all Hogwarts students will have received their letters and the crazy school shopping madness would begin. Working at Flourish and Blott's may have been an error on his part. This was the busiest store of them all during that time. But it was only a few weeks out of the year. The rest of it he could spend his shifts studying for school. He wasn't quite sure what to major in. He was taking General Ed classes to mainly figure out what he was interested in.

Everything in the Muggle world seemed so interesting. Once he'd opened up to it, he found that Muggles had a much better grip on the meaning and purpose of life than Wizards did. And by the looks of his grades, a major in biology seemed to be appropriate. He had enjoyed the class he had taken his second semester and found everything he learned interesting. He wanted to learn more about the way life really worked, how they came to be. Draco even wanted to test to see if he could find what separated Wizards from Muggles. Was it a gene? Some sort of defect? Or just something Muggles didn't have a proper understanding of?

He wanted to learn. He always had. He had been second in his class at Hogwarts. Next to Granger, of course. Had he actually gone on to 7th year, he probably would have gotten Head Boy. But that was all in the past. Now he had a new life and a new future waiting for him to mold himself to it. And he was satisfied with his choices.

As he took stock in the back, he heard the bell attached the door ring; someone was in the shop besides himself. He eyed the clock, knowing that his replacement wouldn't be here for another few hours at least. And nearly no one walked into the shop. Ever. He knew from the sound of their footsteps that they knew exactly what they wanted and had no trouble finding it. Draco made his way through the maze of bookshelves in the back and eventually found the door. As he opened the door he looked for the customer, wanting to get a good look at who he would be dealing with.

But as soon as he saw the customer he nearly yelped in surprise and retreated back into the stock room. He had gone two years without seeing a classmate from Hogwarts. Yes he had seen kids in younger years when they came for their books, but no one from his year. But here was the gum in the works. Two years he had gone without being known, without his image being changed. And now there she stood, breaking his record.

Hermione Granger. She had changed. Her hair wasn't as bushy as it used to be, her body had filled out nicely and she actually looked... decent. Another word floated through Draco's mind, but he dared not admit it out loud. Even if it was his thoughts. He leaned against the wall of the back room and took deep breaths. He could do this. What was he talking about? The moment Granger saw him, she was going to turn to tail and run. She hated him.

_But would she skip out on what was most likely her favorite store because of him?_ The tiny voice in Draco's head told him it was possible she would just glare at him and mutter hateful things under breath while he worked. He listened and realized her footsteps had stopped. She was either looking at something intently or waiting to be helped. Draco took another deep breath and exited the stock room. He had to face this sometime.

She stood way in the back thumbing through a book, her eyes flitting back and forth across the pages as she sped read. Draco had no idea what purpose she would have in here. She wasn't a student anymore, so she didn't need books. Maybe she was a potions maker? He took a quick look at the section she was in. Self help books on Parenting and Teaching. Was Granger pregnant? Draco had never really minded Granger. He never found her as disgusting as he made it seem. She looked like many other girls at school and acted like them too. Her parents were more loving than his, and seemed to care more about her well being than her reputation.

And when it came time for the war, she fought harder than most Death Eaters. Because she believed in what she was doing. But Weasley was another matter. To be honest, Draco had no problem with the loving and quite large family known as the Weasleys. But he shuddered at the thought of Granger producing an heir to that stupid boy. Draco wasn't quite sure why he disliked Ron so much, but he wasn't about to dwell on the matter.

Granger had put the book away and was carrying a few books up to the counter with a list of other books in her hand. She set the books on the counter, and searched for her money purse. Draco rang up the books, and wondered what that list was for. He read it and knew that they had every single one of those books in the store. _Maybe she couldn't find them?_ Draco nearly scoffed at his own stupidity. Granger, not being able to find books in a book store? The idea was laughable. She had spent 6 years in a library.

"23 Galleons." Draco said. She looked up and smiled as she counted out 23. She saw his face and he saw her look. It wasn't the look he was expecting. Her eyes glazed as she tried to remember where she had seen him. But finally they widened after she recognized his face.

"Malfoy? You work here?" She asked, seemingly quite shocked at the idea.

"Yes. It's the only place that would hire me. What with my family's stupid reputation." It was still a hard thing for Draco to talk about. His father had made him join and while Draco had jumped at the chance at first, he realized it was a big mistake. But according to eye witnesses, Draco did next to nothing. So he had to pay a fine. Lucius Malfoy, however, had to go to jail for life. Draco was happy with that, his father had fucked up his entire life. Draco's mother Narcissa lasted a few months before catching some oddball Muggle disease, and dying. She had been too proud to go to a Muggle hospital and get a cure.

Draco watched his mother die, because of some stupid prejudice against Muggles. But no matter what he thought or how well he had done on O.W.L.'s, the fact that he was the son of a Death Eater was a terrible crime. Because of his stupid father, and the stupid Dark Mark, Draco wasn't going to be able to get a job in the Wizarding World.

"Oh, I am so sorry. So you'll be stuck here?" Draco could hear the pity flowing from in between her luscious lips. _What in the name of Merlin's saggy left one? _Draco screamed in his head. What was his mind doing to him?

"Merlin, no. I am paying my way through a Muggle University with this job. Seeing as it will be impossible to start a future in the Wizarding World, might as well try the Muggle one." Draco said wrapping her books up for her. He had noticed that none of the ones she had bought were pregnancy books. They were all teaching books.

"Where do you work?" He asked as he nodded at her list. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand and laughed.

"Oh, I'm a teacher at Hogwarts. I was just looking at what books to use this term. I replaced McGonagall as the Transfiguration professor. Slughorn is still on as Potions and they tapped into the Aurors for a DADA professor." Hermione said, knowing that he would want to know about other teachers. Draco nodded and handed her books over.

"It was nice seeing you again, Draco. Good luck in school." And with that she left, leaving him to his thoughts. She had called him Draco. He smiled a little, at least she wasn't going to treat him weird because of what had happened. Maybe she was a much better person than he was. He already knew that his father had been wrong all along, but now it was starting to hit him that maybe Muggle Borns weren't just equal to Pure bloods, it was entirely possible that they were better than them as well.

* * *

><p>It had been four weeks since Draco had seen Granger in Flourish and Blott's. The School shopping season was completely over, seeing as school had started earlier this week. Draco was sitting down underneath the counter, studying for his physics mid term. He wasn't really having troubles with physics, he just wanted to get the best grade he could. He looked up, giving his eyes a break when he felt the sudden urge to talk to Granger. He knew it was impossible, she was at Hogwarts teaching. He wasn't going to see her again.<p>

Not that he was totally eager to talk to her, but he would have appreciated getting her help. She had this innate ability to know things. He smiled as he remembered classes where her hand would never lower. He was really insane. First he was admiring some of Granger's features and now he was happily remembering old times with her?

Draco shook his head and continued with his studying. He was so involved with his studying that he didn't even notice the sound of wings flapping as an owl flew to the counter above his head. He didn't notice, until the owl was pecking him on the head in annoyance.

"Alright, alright." Draco said taking the letter in between the owl's talons. He paid the owl with a treat, but it didn't leave. _Oh, he's waiting for a response._ Draco quickly opened the letter; the neat handwriting was unknown to Draco.

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_Our Charms Professor recently fell ill with Dragonpox. It's terrible really, but because of it's contagiousness, he will not be able to complete the year. Professor Granger suggested you, reminding us of your high scores in Charms and said it would be a good opportunity. But she also added that as you are attending a Muggle University, you may have some reserves about taking the job. I understand if you choose your education over this job. But perhaps if you take this we can talk about a more permanent situation after the year. Plus, you will have free housing and food. Please reply with whether you'd be interested or not. _

_Waiting your reply_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Draco stared at the letter in his hands. _Granger suggested him?__ Why?_ Draco wanted an answer, but knew she wouldn't be able to tell him over a letter. He knew he would have to ask her in person. Maybe when he went to Hogwarts for the job he could ask her?

But the thought brought Draco back. She said that it would be only for the year, and_ perhaps_ they would talk about a more permanent situation. Perhaps. Maybe. If. They weren't definitively positive or negative. Draco didn't like those words. He wanted to know that if he was going to be giving up an okay paying job and a good education that he was going to be having a good long stay.

Draco looked up as his replacement came. Draco nodded at the older gentleman and clocked out. He grabbed his things, and the owl flew along beside him. He sat down at a table in the Leaky Cauldron, but shook his head when Tom asked him what he wanted. Draco was too busy thinking. He knew he had taken Hogwarts for granted. He missed the safety he felt behind those stone walls, he missed having a warm bed to sleep in and free food and a wonderful education. But while he was there he had hated all of it. He wanted to be away from all of it, he wanted to live on his own.

Well, here he was two years later. On his own. He worked in between classes, attended two classes each day, then went... home? Could he really call it a home? He wasn't talking about Malfoy Manor. After his mother died, he sold the house after selling the valuables, and that money was used on his education. He still had some of it left, but he wasn't going to use it on anything else.

It was a hard decision to make. Or was it? She was just wondering if he was interested. There was probably an interview she had to do. There were other candidates. He may not even get the job. There was just so much to consider, this could change his life considerably.

He thought back to his days at Hogwarts. His eyes glancing at a clock in the corner. He had a few minutes until his next class. He thought about it for a brief second before remembering he had a history class. At first when he signed up for the history class, he wasn't sure what awaited him. The only history class he'd had was History of Magic, and that was taught by a ghost.

But he learned quickly enough that Muggle history was very interesting. He apparated to his class, and sat down, early as usual. He could think of Hogwarts at another time. His other possible major was History. He actually enjoyed it. Today they were going to go briefly over the Medieval era. A few minutes passed and the teacher started class, not caring who was there and who wasn't. Most students weren't too keen on actually attending class. As long as they made it to the tests, the teachers didn't care.

She started talking about the diseases and cruelty of people in the Medieval era, which led nicely into the Witch trials they used to hold. Draco held his breath, unsure of what horrible things they would say about wizards and witches. But his teacher talked about the whole thing as if it had been some large misunderstanding on their part and as she explained it she was nearly laughing.

Draco raised his hand, actually curious to know the answer. She was a little startled to see that someone was actually paying attention in her class.

"What if someone told you that Witches and Wizards are indeed real?" Draco asked.

"I'd ask them to teach me everything they knew. You see, the whole idea of magic has been a major point in the history of this world. Whether it's the magic Christ our Lord used to prove himself. The magic used to create bonds between loved ones. The magic used to create all you see around you, imagine if there's a deeper meaning to everything. But if there are witches and wizards, I understand why they are in hiding. And maybe that is better. I believe that everything happens for a reason. And while magic may very well be the back story to this world, those who hold it are keeping it secret for a reason. Maybe us normal people haven't proved our worth yet. Maybe we once had it but like Eve messed it up and got that world taken away from us. Either way, if Wizards and Witches exist today, I wouldn't be one bit surprised. I just hope that one day us normal people will be able to prove themselves worthy of such power."

Draco smiled at the teacher. There were many Muggles already who so greatly deserved the right to magic. And many more who had already been given access. People like Granger, and Potter's mother. Maybe that's what it was, a matter of intelligent responsibility. Maybe it was more than blood or heritage. Maybe the whole truth behind who had magic and who didn't depended upon one's strength of heart.

As class ended Draco left and walked absentmindedly to a quiet place. He quickly made sure no one saw as he Disapparated back to the Leaky Cauldron. He smiled at Tom and bought some water before heading out again. He walked a little bit in Muggle London, before he got to his destination. He opened the doors, and signed his name smiling at the lady at the front desk.

"Hello Drake. I didn't see you last night." She said her eyes worried.

"I worked the last shift so I just slept in the store. Were there many people here last night?" Draco asked. He had used the name Drake because it was more Muggle, than Draco.

"A few people. It was a warmer night so most were fine sleeping outside. Pasta night tonight. Better get in there before it's all gone." She said before turning to greet the next newcomer.

Draco would never have admitted it to anyone else that he lived in a homeless shelter. Not even Tom the barkeep knew. He walked towards the kitchens, excited to be getting some food. Skipping out last night had meant no food. He was used to that though. Draco was tough, he could go quite a few days without food. He didn't enjoy it, but it was possible.

As he ate dinner quietly, thinking about the letter from McGonagall, he debated whether accepting the job was the right thing to do. The downside to accepting it was leaving his education behind. He could drop his classes and it wouldn't really tarnish his record too bad. He would of course have to go back and retake the classes. And he could always put his enrollment on hold.

If he took the job he would also have a good solid job that paid well. He would have food, a luxury he hadn't had in a while. And a nice place to sleep and live on his own, another luxury he hadn't been used to recently. To anyone else in Draco's position, it shouldn't have been that hard of a decision. But Draco was still cautious. People still hated him and looked at him with disdain. The war had destroyed his family and his name. Now no one trusted him.

The moment people heard his name all they would think was that a former Death Eater was teaching them. Parents would be furious. They would write angry letters to the school board and ask him to be removed. Then he would be back at square one. It wasn't an easy decision to make. As he finished dinner, he thought about how teaching kids would feel like.

He watched someone walk by the windows and suddenly thought of a brilliant plan. He would tell McGonagall what he was worried about, the way people would treat him and such. And he would also ask her the general process of hiring someone for a teaching position. He wasn't about to leave his job for a possibility at a job. He would wait til he had his foot firmly in that door.

As Draco curled up and got ready to go to sleep, he allowed himself to think about what it would be like if he got the teaching job. But all he could think about was what if he accidentally rolled up his sleeve and people saw that stupid mark. He turned over on the mattress and saw a woman with a something on her arm. He sat up and looked at it, trying not to creep her out.

"What are you staring at?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him. He pointed to the thing on her arm.

"What is that?" He asked. Being a wizard he had no idea what it was. So she told him that it was a tattoo of a sparrow.

"What if I have a tattoo right now? Could they change it?" He asked looking at her seriously interested in knowing if it was possible.

"Yes. And for a large sum they can actually remove the tattoo. What tattoo do you have?" Draco rolled up his sleeve and showed her the mark.

"Oh, I know many tattoo parlors who could easily change that. Tomorrow, I'll take you to my friend's parlor and she'll show you your options. She's amazing." The woman said smiling at Draco. He smiled and nodded at her. "Don't worry. It won't take too long to change it. Maybe one or two sessions." Draco grinned at her, excited. He was going to finally be rid of this stupid mark.

* * *

><p>Draco had been nervous when the walked into the tattoo place and Melinda, the woman from the previous night, smirked at him.<p>

"Don't worry. It's not gonna hurt." Melinda had assured him.

"I know, I'm just scared that they're not gonna be able to change it." He had muttered quietly.

But within two hours Draco was handing over money to the artist who had completely changed his tattoo. It was a good fix. And hadn't been hard at all. The woman had given him many options and he had gone with one that seemed to fit. Now he didn't have that god forsaken tattoo, but a better tattoo instead. He smiled as he walked out, he was on his way to a better life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you like? What did you not like? What should I look into for next chapter? I need input so I can improve. :) Any and all help is welcome, but please be kind, I don't take criticism very well. Another thing I'm working on. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. I have never gotten that much of a positive response to one of my stories. A BIGG thank you to everyone who followed this story. :) It made me so happy! So I decided to add a second chapter so quickly. It's short and pretty much just filler. The next chapters will be different. And longer. Hopefully. I can't guarantee certain days when I'll be able to update or anything. Life is kinda hectic right now. I'm a full time student and work a lot, so things may take awhile. But that also just means longer for me to stew over the chapter. :) please enjoy R&R! please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**.**

**...**

**.**

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Thank you for your interest in the open teaching position. I understand and sympathize with your concerns of your name and visual appearance. I am also aware that many people may not be too happy with your appointment as a teacher at Hogwarts. However if you are willing to move forward I think we will be able to figure something out. _

_On another note, the hiring process for this job is much like every other job I would assume. I will interview each of the applicants one by one and will go with the most appropriate applicant. When a choice proves difficult, there may be a second or even third interview so that we do not pick someone who is not right for the job. _

_Your interview will be held on October 15, in the room above the Three Broomsticks. Please arrive promptly at 3:00, and no drinking before your interview. _

_Best Wishes to your health,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Draco stared down at the letter in his hands. They would work something out. He smiled, hoping that this would be the start of something new. He was aware that he had to go through the application process and all that, but at least he was getting an interview from someone who actually asked him to take this job. Draco was more excited than he had been in for months. This was a very big deal. It was a way to start over. To be someone new, to actually do something with his life.

For the next few days he allowed himself to become wrapped up in his studies and work. He wanted to do all that he could so that he would keep his mind off of the job interview. He wanted this job more than anything in the entire world. He wanted to be able to be accepted. He wanted the opportunity to do something with his life. He loved magic, and would have never given it up anyway. But living his life in the Muggle world was all the options he thought he had.

But with this new job opportunity, he felt better about himself, felt better about what he could do. About what he was going to do.

Eventually October 15 arrived, and Draco actually felt extremely nervous about his interview. He didn't want to screw this up. He wanted to get this job more than he had wanted anything else. He spent an hour making sure he looked responsible and respectable. He didn't want to give off the wrong impression.

He Apparated to just outside the Three Broomsticks, 5 minutes before 3. As he looked around Hogsmeade, it brought back many memories of his years at Hogwarts. And some not so pleasant memories from during the war. He remembered getting into a fight with his father over by Zonko's. As he remembered the events of that fight, he fought back the urge to run away and hide from the Wizarding world. Who would, in their right mind, would allow him to teach their children? Why should he get the job of Charms professor when no one in the Wizarding world even wanted him to be alive? Why should he be alive when people like Dumbledore and Snape and Vincent were dead? Why should he get to live a perfectly good life when so many better people were dead? He was a Death Eater, and covering up the Dark Mark wasn't going to change that.

Draco was shaken out of his thoughts when a light hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you ok?" She asked her eyes searching his soul for the answer.

"Just wondering whether I'm actually worthy of this job." Draco muttered. He knew she would hear, she knew his doubts. He could talk to her.

"Do not have doubt in yourself, Mr. Malfoy. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even if they don't think they do. Albus saw good in you, and Professor Granger believes this job would be a good fit for you. She has expressed that you are willing to do anything to make your future worth while. You were willing to make a life for yourself among Muggles. I believe that qualifies you for a second chance." She said softly. As she talked, she lead him towards the room above the Three Broomsticks.

"Yes, that was indeed my plan. But how does that qualify me for a second chance?" Draco asked, sitting down at a chair across from her.

"You were raised to believe that Muggles were beneath you. But if you are willing to work among them and learn from them, that means you have changed your beliefs." Draco thought about what she had said, and knew she was right. He no longer believed them lower than him, and was actually living among them just fine.

"You really think that merits a second chance though? I have changed yes, and I admit that my beliefs have changed quite a bit. But do I really deserve a second chance? There are people who will never see another day because of the choices I made." Draco had admitted to what he had done years ago. He may not have said the curse, but he had killed Albus Dumbledore, and had set off a chain reaction that killed hundreds more.

"You can not blame yourself for all that has happened. You have to learn to let go. I am willing to let go of your past to allow you to work for me, I ask that you do the same. Now onto your interview." She said, ending the discussion there and then. Draco nodded and answered all her questions. The interview lasted thirty minutes before they started discussion of how Draco would work.

"I was somewhere in Muggle London when I saw someone walk by with bright blue hair. And that got me thinking. I could dye my hair dark brown and with contacts change my eye color. I would look completely different because I won't have the Malfoy blonde hair or grey eyes and it would make me nearly unrecognizable." Draco said leaning forward.

"That does sound like an interesting notion. But you know that is achievable through magic." McGonagall said, one eye brow raised.

"Yes, but that would only last a day, if that. But with this Muggle hair dye it would last six weeks at the least. Much more convenient and less of a hassle. And I don't have to worry about my magic slipping or it fading quicker than normal." Draco said. And then McGonagall did something he never expected. She smiled.

"One last question. When can you start work Professor?" Draco stared at her in shock.

"I got the job?"

"Of course you did. You are the only one I asked about the position. I had to make sure you really had changed. And you have, Professor. I believe that you should start thinking about names."

"Names, Professor?" Draco was slightly confused.

"Well, it won't do you any good to change your appearance, but to still be called Professor Draco Malfoy. If you are going to change your appearance. You should also change your name. My only other concern is that you wear long sleeves and try not to push them up." Draco knew this request would be made and pulled back his sleeve to show the new tattoo.

"I got it done a week ago at a Muggle tattoo shop. They were able to change the Dark Mark to this." Draco was looking into the eyes of the Headmistress. She was looking at the tattoo, a strange look in her eye. She finally looked up from his forearm, and smiled at him. She stood up and walked over to where he sat. She stood him up, then embraced him in a hug.

"You have grown up so much, Draco. Only a person truly embarrassed about their past would do all they could to cover it up. Now, off you go. Pack your belongings, and take care of your current job and all that. I expect a letter with your arrival date. And I believe it would be best if you and I are the only ones who know who you are. Not even Miss Granger can know who the new Charms teacher really is.

And as Draco left, he felt happy that this was really happening. He was changing his life.

He had already made up his mind to no longer be Draco Malfoy long before the interview. Deep inside he would be, he always would be, but at the same time, he couldn't be. Not anymore.

He thought of things he could change his name to. He liked the idea of his mother's maiden name. Black. It was a good last name, and was a part of him. He wouldn't really be lying if he said his name was Black. The first name would be the problem. Part of him wanted to go with the stars and constellations motif that his Black ancestors had stuck with. But he knew for some that would be a dead give away.

So maybe, a different first name. Draco thought back through his ancestry on both sides, and remembered an ancestor of his, Nathair Malfoy. He was the only Malfoy who married a muggleborn and had been burned off the family tree. Draco couldn't remember what his father said he looked like. But Draco couldn't remember. He just knew that Nathair had been the only Malfoy without blonde hair. The only one for centuries.

* * *

><p>Draco approached the counter, still deciding how to say this. "Mr. Flourish?" He said hesitant. The old man looked up and smiled at Draco.<p>

"Ahh, young Mr. Malfoy. How can I help you?" He said in a frail voice.

"You know I love working here Mr. Flourish. But I have been offered a job-" Mr. Flourish cut him off right there.

"Yes, I've heard. And I thank you for your help in my store. Best of luck at your new job. You should be preparing to leave."

"How did you know?"

"Me and Minerva keep in contact all the time. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I know you are trying to start new. Go, get ready to leave." Mr. Flourish gave Draco this toothy grin. And suddenly Draco felt sorry that he was leaving this place. He had come to enjoy working here, and would miss it dearly. He waved a short goodbye to Mr. Flourish, knowing his next stop would be the University. He had to make sure all his debts were settled and that he was dropped from his classes.

And then to the Homeless Shelter.

"Drake! How did your job interview go?"

"Amazing, I got the job." Draco said as he approached the girl behind the welcoming desk. She squealed with delight.

"That's such amazing news! Oh, I can't believe you got a high paying job! So, does this mean you're leaving now?" She asked, her eyes dimming a bit.

"Yes. I'm leaving today. But don't worry. I'll try to visit on Christmas. But this time I'll be on the other side of the food table. Save me a place." Draco said smiling at her. She nodded and got up from her seat at the desk. She hugged him, happy that he was moving on. She gasped and pulled back away from him and hurried back to her desk. She pulled out a camera, and smiled at him.

"It's your turn to go up on the wall." She said nearly running back towards him. The wall was something the Homeless Shelter had to keep up the hopes of the less fortunate. On it was the picture of every person who had spent time in the shelter, but had moved on to bigger and greater things. People who got amazing jobs and were able to afford a place to live. People who found the love of their lives and could move on with life. People who, like Draco, were making their future brighter and better.

"Smile." Draco complied, happy that he was doing something with his life. She snapped a picture and allowed him to look at it. Draco smiled at it, he had gotten used to the Muggle pictures by now. She gave him one more hug and kissed him on the cheek and muttered a quick good bye before practically shoving him out the door.

"Now go. Move on with your life. Do amazing things!" She said happily. Draco smiled back at her, and nodded a good bye, before walking away from the Homeless Shelter. He did mean to come back. But only to volunteer. He hoped he would never be in a place in life where he would have to stay here again. He didn't ever want to move backwards.

He passed by a Muggle salon and stepped in. He told them he wanted a deep brown. The woman who had been playing with his hair, looked at him like he was crazy.

"But your hair is such a beautiful blonde color. Why would you want to change that?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I have to be someone different. And this hair color is so unique keeping it would give me away. I have to change it to a different, more common color. And brown is common enough." Draco said smiling at her.

"Alright, but I still think you're crazy." And she began the dying process. As she applied the dye to his soft locks, he asked her tricks to keep the color in as long as possible. They talked for awhile, her trading her secrets and Draco asking questions. After his hair was done, it was perfect. He stopped by a drug store and picked up a hair color close enough to what he had now and piled multiple boxes of it in his cart.

He picked up a pair of brown hazel contacts, and found out how to order them online. Draco was more than excited to start things over.

Draco knew everything was perfect. He would don the name Nathair Black, and with the brown hair and brown eyes, he would be unrecognizable. He could start over.

And he would be the new Charms professor at Hogwarts. Life was changing for him. Even if he had to change who he was to get there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D Next chapter: HOGWARTS! I can't wait! Please Review! It would mean so much to me!- Melinda**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so this should be much longer, but I can't explain how stupid my computer is when it comes to me writing. I have to turn the mouse off any time I want to write because it's a laptop and the mousepad is so sensitive it'll randomly start doing things. So I had much more written out, but it decided it was going to go do a google search of whatever I was typing at the moment. It was quite frustrating. I almost threw my computer across my room. I am probably not the only one. Anyway. Here you go, an update because I haven't done one in forever. **

**I'll try to get another chapter soon, and don't worry. It's gonna get interesting. So please Review! I love them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**.**

**...**

**.**

Hermione sipped at her pumpkin juice, glancing around the Dining Hall. She was keeping an eye out for miscreants, and trouble makers. As she shot her eyes towards the Gryffindor table, she smiled a little. She was thankful another set of Weasley twins had yet to come through. She wasn't sure how the teachers had put up with them, or her, Harry and Ron for that matter. But now she could fully appreciate the hard work of her professors.

She was a little anxious to meet this new professor, too. McGonagall had said he would be arriving any day now, and the sooner he arrived, the less her work load. She had taken over a few of the Charms classes when McGonagall had asked her to. Just to help out. And soon Hermione could go back to a somewhat lighter workload. All the Charms substitutes had agreed no tests, and no homework. Not until the new professor could figure everything out. Hermione took a piece of bread, and absentmindedly picked at it, musing about what he would be like.

Would he be kind and respectful? Or would he be insufferable like Snape had been? Would he be some snivelling fool? Or was he going to be devilishly handsome? Hermione found herself grinning like she was a giddy school girl at the thought of the new professor being handsome and charming. Over all the din, she thought she heard a door bang shut and swift footsteps just outside the Great Hall doors. She anxiously awaited the appearance of this new professor, eager to find out what he would be like. Their living compartments weren't going to be too far apart. Hell, he was across the hall from her. And he would be a teacher at this school, she was eager to find out who it was.

Most of the students, and teachers, had already left the hall. And yet the teacher had still not shown up. Headmistress McGonagall stood up to leave, speaking quickly to Hermione before presumably heading to her office. "Professor Granger, I assume you are waiting up for the new Professor so you can guide him around our school. I'm afraid he will not know where the teacher's living compartments are." Despite what the students thought, the teachers did not live in their offices. They had cosy little apartments near the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Hermione nodded eagerly, still very anxious to meet the new Professor. Finally, when Hermione was left with only a student or two, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and there stood the new Professor.

"Hello?" He called up to her, unsure of who she was. Hermione stood up and moved to the other side of the table.

"Hello, you are the new professor?" She replied sweeping down the hallway to greet him.

"What? Oh yes! Sorry, I'm so late. There was a storm passing through Edinburgh, and I had to take the long way around." He said, running a hand through his hair. Hermione took in his appearance for the first time. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes that seemed to be ringed on the inside and outside with silver. His skin was pale and smooth. He was tall, but muscular and seemed to have some light colored facial hair arising over his jaw and mouth. Hermione was surprised at how young he looked. He couldn't have been older than she was.

"Well, I'm Professor Hermione Granger. I teach Transfiguration." She said, smiling sheepishly at him. She hoped he hadn't noticed her checking him out. That would be slightly embarrassing.

"I'm Nathair Black, it's nice to meet you, Hermione." He said grinning at her. Hermione nearly blushed, his smile was absolutely brilliant. He could make a girl melt without anything but a his smile. Hermione suddenly felt as though the school year had just gotten much more exciting.

* * *

><p>Draco looked around his new apartment, surprised at how big it was. When Hermione had first taken him down the narrow hallway, he wasn't sure if the apartment was going to big enough for him to stand in. But when he walked in, he was justifiably surprised. It was quite large on the inside, and he saw Hermione smirk at his apparent surprise.<p>

"I thought it was going to be absolutely tiny when I started here, too. Though you're the Charms Professor, I expected you to know the ins and outs of enchantments." Hermione was teasing him. Draco laughed, trying to act nonchalant.

"I took a few years off from heavy magic use. I only used my magic to Apparate and maybe mend a cut or two. Other than that, it was all the Muggle way." He said. It was the absolute truth. At the homeless shelter, using magic was way too risky, and there was no use for it where he worked. He hadn't really noticed it at the time, but for the most part, he had been living like a Muggle. He felt somewhat proud of himself.

"Wow, with a name like yours I never expected you to go Muggle." Hermione said, surprising Draco a little. But then he remembered that the Black's were a famous Wizarding family.

"Yes, well, you don't know how hard it is for people like me nowadays. No one wants Death Eaters working with them or living with them. And even though I have no Dark Mark on me, my last name is good enough for them. Sirius, Regulus and Bellatrix all made my life a living hell with their legacies." Draco said bitterly. He was trying as hard as he could not to lie to Hermione. He didn't want to lie to her.

"Sirius was a good man." Hermione seemed to be getting defensive.

"Oh I know, don't get me wrong. But his name wasn't necessarily cleared. So every time I introduce myself, they ask if I'm related to Sirius Black, the murderer. And I feel obligated to tell the truth. It's horrible really. I hate lying, even when absolutely necessary." Hermione seemed to smile at this. She had forgotten that although she had known he was an innocent man, most of the Wizarding World was still ignorant of that fact.

"Right, I had forgotten. How are you related to Sirius?" This was a more difficult question. Draco pictured the Black Family Tree in his mind, and figured out the perfect place to stake his claim.

"My father was Alphard Black. He was taken off the tree for giving money to his nephew, Sirius, after he ran away. But it's no matter." Draco said, glad he had spent hours as a child staring at that blasted tapestry. He memorized every single name, every connection to every other pureblood family he knew.

"Oh. How chivalrous of him." Hermione said, leaning against his counter. Draco smiled at her.

"Yes. Quite chivalrous." Draco said leaning against the wall opposite her counter. For awhile they just smiled at each other, staring at each other. Draco had no idea what to say to her. Everything he wanted to say might give him away. He wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"So where did you go to school. I think I would remember someone like you going to school with me." Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. Draco had already thought of this. Because of his pureblood connections, he knew of a private Wizarding school that was exclusively for noble pureblooded families. Draco himself had actually been invited to attend, but his father wanted him to go to Hogwarts. It was less expensive to send him to Hogwarts.

"There's a school in Wales, Harrington's Academy. It's a pureblood exclusive private school. After the issues with cousin Bella and Sirius, my parents decided that it was an appropriate time to become a not so public family." Hermione nodded in understanding. Draco smiled at her and ran a hand through his hair. She looked at him strangely, but then shook her head and smiled at him again.

"You okay?" Draco asked, fearful that he had just accidentally exposed who he really was.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I just realized you look like someone I know. But of course you look like him. You're related." She said shrugging her shoulders. She waved her wand, summoning two Butterbeers from the fridge behind her. Draco took one, but didn't drink it, he was too busy looking confused at Hermione.

"I went to school with a boy named Draco Malfoy. He was Narcissa's son. He was a pureblood supremacist and a bully through most of our school years. Though, I did see him just a few weeks ago, and he seemed to have changed drastically. He was taking classes at a Muggle University and was planning on submitting himself to become a Muggle pretty much. But when you pushed your hair back, for a minute I thought you two looked alike, but of course you would, you two are related!" Hermione said laughing a little. Draco smiled back, glad that she thought he had at least changed.

"The funny thing is I never expected Draco Malfoy of all people to end up that way. I mean, it must have been absolutely embarrassing for him to apply to even that job. I know many people who would be just fine with a job at Flourish and Blotts, but Malfoy? No way in hell. He normally would consider anything lower than Minister a rubbish job." Hermione said, a distant look in her eyes. Draco was kind of hurt that she thought that way about him, but he deserved it.

He knew he had been a jackass at school. He was never going to deny that. Not now. Not anymore. But he wasn't going to be like that. And he was going to get Hermione to eventually change her mind about him. Draco didn't realize it but his face held a look of determination, which Hermione took the wrong way.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. He's your cousin, you're probably quite close." Hermione said, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. She had probably hurt his feelings or made him very mad.

"Don't worry about it. Me and Draco have only met once or twice. You see, when you get blasted off your family tree, the rest of your family doesn't really care too much about you. Regardless of the reason you got blasted off for, they don't want anything to do with you. So me and Draco aren't even relatively alike. At least I hope not." And Draco hoped it was true.

"You aren't. You seem kind and understanding. And even though I've just met you, you seem like a generally good guy." Hermione said sweetly. They stood there for a bit, completely awkward before Hermione muttered something about going to sleep. Draco nodded and watched as she left his apartment, the door shutting with a soft click.

It was then that he realized something. He had no idea how to teach.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. Life has been getting hectic. I just hope this was a good chapter. Please don't hate me for leaving it so long. **

**Also, if any of you are on Pottermore, add me SkullDragon15691. Trust me that was the best sounding one they had for me. I'm in Slytherin, which is strange, but anyway :) Hope you enjoy the chapter! Took me forever to get it out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**.**

**...**

**.**

Draco's dreams were filled worry and fear as he dreamed about how his first day of teaching was going to go. He woke up two hours ahead of schedule, drenched in sweat. He wished he could do something about this day. But all he could do was ask Hermione to help him. Hopefully she wouldn't laugh at him and refuse. She was a much nicer person, wasn't she? Draco could only hope and pray that she was like the girl she had been in school.

He breathed deeply before getting up to get himself ready. He stood for what felt like hours underneath the shower, letting the hot water work his tension out. But he knew he couldn't spend his life in the shower, so he removed himself and began getting dressed. He remembered that most teachers wore dress robes of some sort.

He found his blue ones. They weren't ridiculous or anything. They were close to royal blue without the extreme brightness and looked quite marvelous on him. Draco was eating his breakfast, when a knock on the door interrupted him midbite. He swallowed, unsure of who would be knocking on his door.

He creaked it open to find Hermione standing there, looking absolutely stunning in emerald green robes. They were nothing like Professor McGonagall's green robes during their school years, but instead made her look beautiful. Draco realized he was staring at her with some stupid expression on his face and closed his mouth.

"Hey, Nathair! Good morning! Okay, so this is your class schedule. Meaning which years you'll have and when, plus the houses. Be careful, any Gryffindor/Slytherin pairings might be hard classes to control. Also, here is a list of spells and enchantments they have already learned this year and what they should know by the end of the year. And a list of all your students organized by which class they're in. I know it's a bit overbearing for me to give you all this information, but I just thought you should be prepared." She looked up at his face and immediately started apologizing, thinking she had overstepped some boundary. "I'm so sorry, I should have asked before I prepared all this stuff for you, you probably already have it, and I was so stupid think-" But she was engulfed in a large hug, cutting her off midsentence.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. I had actually been thinking just last night after you left, how unprepared I was. I felt horrible. I was afraid I would distract you from your job and almost didn't ask you. I hope it didn't take you long to get these things together. You didn't stay up all night did you?" Draco asked, suddenly becoming quite frightened as she smiled weakly up at him.

"No, I slept don't worry." But although Draco wasn't entirely convinced, he wasn't about to start berating her on her sleep patterns.

"Well thank you, this means so much to me. Would you like to join me for breakfast?" Draco asked, holding his arm out for her. But she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry, plus I have some things to take care of before classes start. But I'll see you in between classes. And if you need any help, just send a patronus my way and I'll be over in a flash." She said smiling at him. He nodded once and watched her walk down the hallway and disappear from sight. Draco looked down at the papers in his hand, smiling brightly at what she had done for him. He was going to pay her back. Some how he would.

He walked down to breakfast by himself a few moments later. He had grabbed a briefcase where he had put the papers, and a few things he might need for class. He made sure he looked perfectly acceptable before leaving his apartment. As he sat down in a vacant chair at the teacher's table he dished out a little food before joining a conversation between Professor Sprout and the new Defense professor.

Draco found out all these interesting details. Like how the Hufflepuff's were dominating the Quidditch Pitch, and the Slytherins and Ravenclaws toe to toe in Academics. When Draco asked about the last house, Gryffindor, Proffesor Sprout scoffed.

"Ever since Harry Potter and his class left Hogwarts, Gryffindor hasn't done anything but be pompous fools. My how things have changed since that time. And it's only been a few years." Professor Sprout said with a distant look in her eye. She stayed that way for a few moments before jerking back to reality and realizing she had a plant that needed tending to. Draco turned back to his food, his eyes scanning over the students that sat laughing and talking before him.

As his gaze flew over the Slytherin table, dark brown eyes met with hazel. A young girl was just staring at him from the middle of the table. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed they were watching each other. She stared at him for a few moments longer, her eyes cold and uncaring, before she turned her back on him and left the Great Hall. As Draco watched her leave, he noticed the Great Hall had emptied and it was time for him to depart for his classroom as well.

**... Charms Classroom**

"Alright, so for our lesson, I'm going to see how you all do with the Levitation charm. I know it is a pretty basic charm, but I want to make sure you are all on the same page." Draco looked around at the class, trying to figure out the troublemakers or slower wizards. They were the Ravenclaw and Slytherin First years, and Draco knew that meant a nice quiet period. He instructed each row to take turns so that he could see how they all did.

Everyone seemed to be on the same page, which pleased Draco. He wasn't really sure how he was going to deal with those who couldn't do the spells. He would have to ask Hermione later on, to see how one would approach such a thing.

He returned to the front of the class, glad that everyone was doing well. So Professor Sprout was right, the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were best in Academics. He smiled slightly, proud of his former House. "Alright, now we'll move on to a new charm. The Fire Making Charm. Who can tell me the incantation for it?" He asked slyly. He didn't expect anyone to know it. It was generally taught later in the year.

But one girl raised her hand, and Draco had to physically try to keep the shock off his face. It was the girl who had stared at him so blatantly during breakfast. More like glared, really. Draco nodded to her and she spoke loudly, "Incendio." Draco nodded and smiled at her.

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin. The Incendio charm isn't meant to make a large blaze. But instead to spark up a flame for things like a small fire. The movement isn't complicated. I would like you all to practice one by one." One by one the students attempted to cast the charm. A good portion of the students succeeded in casting the Incendio charm, while a some merely managed to singe themselves a bit.

One particular student nearly blew himself and his tablemates up when he attempted it. Draco rushed forward and cast Aguamenti and a few healing Charms on the young boy. As Draco cleaned the boy's face, he looked absolutely miserable about failing.

"Look, don't get down about failing to do something right. There was a man who always blew up things during school. He even managed to make his feather explode when performing the Levitation spell. But you know what? That man's name was Seamus Finnigan. And as I'm sure you all know, he is a War Hero and a highly celebrated Pyrotechnician. Don't look at this as a failure but as a way of improving." Draco said looking the boy straight in the eye.

The boy smiled and nodded his head, all depression gone from his face.

As Draco dismissed the class and a few of his students waved goodbye, he felt as if he could actually succeed as a teacher. Maybe this was the right career path for him after all.

"Professor Black?" Draco started at the voice that appeared out of nowhere. He turned around to see the girl from before standing just inside the doorway.

"Yes?" He asked, and for the life of him he couldn't remember her name.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced. My name is Aria. Aria Moon." She said stepping forward boldly and holding out her hand. Draco was surprised for a moment at her boldness, but accepted it as propriety instead.

"Nathair. Nathair Black." He shook her hand, showing no fear.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" She asked, leaning back and crossing her arms of her chest. Draco nodded leaning against his desk.

"My sister says that you're a DeathEater. Are you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing at the horrid word. Draco for a moment stopped, then pulled up his left sleeve to show the tattoo on his arm. Spencer looked down at it, scrutinizing the tattoo. Seeming satisfied, she stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest again.

"So why would your sister think I'm a Death Eater?" Draco asked, curious as to who the sister was and why she would think such a thing. But he had to be cautious about it.

"Because of your last name. She heard it from Professor McGonagall a few nights ago, and told me and my sisters that you were dangerous. But she's always assumed the worst of people. She has a knack for it." Aria said shrugging and tossing her hair.

"Your sisters? How many do you have?"

"Just three. Me, Hannah, Emily, and Spencer. Spencer is a Sixth year and is in Gryffindor so she thinks she's always right. Hannah is fourth year and a Hufflepuff. Emily is in Ravenclaw and a year above me." She said looking around the classroom. Draco smiled. So, she was the youngest of four girls? He'd heard about girls like that. They never really turned out quite right in the head. Usually they were quite evil. He was still trying to figure this one out.

"Really? I never had any siblings. I wish I had though. What's it like?" Draco asked, sincerely curious.

"Annoying. Everyone is in your face, and people are always trying to use the bathroom at the same time. There are only so many people you can squeeze into a bathroom." She said glaring at no one in particular. Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"There are only four of you. That isn't hard to fit in a bathroom." Draco said.

"You only asked about my sisters. You didn't ask about my brothers. There are five of them." Draco's mouth dropped to the floor.

"We're Irish, what do you expect?" She said laughing a bit.

"Don't you have a class to get to Aria?" The disapproving voice came from Professor Granger.

"Yes, Ma'am." She said quickly before scurrying out the door. Granger looked at Draco, her eyes smiling.

"Aria Moon. Troublesome child. But she does have some promising talent." Hermione smiled at him.

"And apparently she has a large family." Hermione nodded and grinned. It was then that Draco realized just how skinny she was. Her cheeks were nearly hollow and she seemed less fiery than she had during school. And earlier she had seemed like happiness was so far away from her. Draco wanted to ask her what was different. But he knew that was something he couldn't do. He wasn't supposed to have known her during school. He was supposed to have just met her. He just hoped she hadn't changed too much.


End file.
